Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to ring binders, and more particularly, to a binder ring assembly which is both decorative and functional. The functionality of the binder ring assembly is that its construction facilitates packaging and shipping of the binder ring assemblies from where they are manufactured to where they are used in making a ring binder so to substantially lower their cost.
Typically, binder ring assemblies are manufactured in one location, and shipped from there to an assembler who uses the assemblies in fabricating ring binders. Heretofore, binder ring assemblies have been shipped in cartons in which rows of binder ring assemblies are laid out. A first row of binder ring assemblies are placed on the bottom of the carton in a side-by-side arrangement. The next row of assemblies is then fitted in place above the first row. To save space, the assemblies forming the second row are inverted as they are set in place so the two adjacent rows are in an interfitting or mating arrangement.
One problem with this configuration is that the outer end of the binder rings contact and can rub against the outer surface of the shield of the assembly immediately below (or above it) and the surface can be scratched. The outer surface of the shield usually has a high polish; for example, it has a mirrored finish. The rubbing which can occur during shipping will scratch this surface and the resulting blemish is readily apparent. Accordingly, binder ring assemblies with scratched shield surfaces are rejected for reasons of appearance.
To prevent this, it is current practice to insert strips of cardboard between the adjacent, mating layers of assemblies as they are installed in a shipping container. The height of the cardboard is slightly greater than the height the binder rings extend above their shields so to keep the binder rings of assemblies in one row from contacting and scratching the shield of the assemblies in the mating row. While this prevents scratching, the height of the cardboard strips means there is less space in a container to stack binder ring assemblies. This, in turn, means more containers may be required to ship a quantity of containers adding to the cost of a ring binder.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a binder ring assembly which is nestable with similar assemblies;
the provision of such binder ring assemblies which are stackable in shipping containers in layers with assemblies comprising a first layer being arranged with their binder rings extending up and the assemblies comprising the layer immediately above being inverted so their binder rings extend down and the two layers nest with each other;
the provision of such binder ring assemblies in which a portion of the cover or shield of each assembly has a depressed section formed adjacent each binder ring so when the layers of assemblies are placed in the container, the distal end of the respective binder rings only bear against the recessed portion of the cover and not against any other portion thereof. This prevents rubbing and scratching of the binder rings against the raised, highly finished or polished surfaces of the assemblies during shipment;
the provision of such an assembly in which the recessed portions of its shield do not readily show any scratch which may occur so the assembly has substantially less chance of being rejected than conventional assemblies;
the provision of such an assembly in which the recessed portion is crosshatched or otherwise decoratively finished so as to not to show any scratching which might occur;
the provision of such assemblies to be loaded into shipping containers without the need of separators so more layers of assemblies can be fitted into a same size container and thereby reduce shipping costs; and,
the provision of such an assembly which is generally the same in cost as conventional assemblies but which produces a substantial saving due to the reduced rejection rate of binder assemblies for use in binders and reduced shipping costs.
In accordance with the invention, generally stated, a binder ring assembly for a ring binder includes a plurality of spaced binder rings and a user operable mechanism for opening and closing the rings. A shield fits over and covers the mechanism. The shield has openings therein through which binder ring segments protrude with the outer, distal end of the segments interfitting with each other when the binder is closed. During shipment of binder ring assemblies, one layer of assemblies is placed in a container and another layer of inverted assemblies are placed over them so the two layers nest together. Adjacent each location on each cover where the binder rings are located, a recess is formed in the cover. This recess extends to either side of the binder ring location and when the layers are formed, the binder rings are received in these recesses. The depth of each recess is such that the distal end of the binder ring of the mating assembly will not slide out of the recess and rub against the non-recessed portion of the cover which, if scratched or blemished renders the assembly unsuitable for use. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.